One Shot Fictions
by Brooklyn's Miracle
Summary: A collection of all the one shot fictions I wrote based on newsies. I kinda thought it took up too much room as their own stories.
1. Hidden Angels

**__**

Hidden

Angels

By Ariana Brophy

This short story is dedicated to all the teachers I ever had, no matter if they supported my love of writing or knew nothing about it; especially my homeroom teacher this year who encouraged me to write this tale.  
  
Thank you all.

- A. Brophy

****

In the arms of an angel,  
Fly away from here.  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness you fear.  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort there.  


- Sarah McLachlan, City of Angels Soundtrack  


To some, peace on earth and mercy mild is just a myth, part of a song. To others, it consists of truth, and fact. These either believe, in pure faith and commitment to their religion or faiths; or because, they, a select few, are witnesses to miracles of any ranking.

These miracles are known to come in forms of angels, singing heavenly praises, or in dreams, though only rarely. Faint glimpses often turn viewers to a life of faith, turning from their old ways of living.

However the appearance, and for whatever the reason, angels have always been known to bring with them a great cheer and joy.

As life itself has many surprises, angels also surprise various living things. They have been rumored to come in disguise as people of our own origin, even themselves not knowing their true purpose for life.

Such an event happened on a midnight clear, when snowflakes drifted lazily from unseen clouds that covered the floor of the heavens above.

A boy, at the age of 14, walked down the street, clothed in ragged slacks and suspenders. As the full moon shone brilliantly on the cobblestone pavements of New York City in 1897, Christmas carols rang throughout the streets, echoing eerily from building to building.

His black hair was shoved hastily under his cap; his dark brown eyes alert and excited. It was Christmas Eve; the night that Kloppman prepared a feast for the boys.  
  
Kloppman was an elderly man, with curly white hair that only partially covered his balding head, and icy blue eyes that froze the heart of any stranger. No matter the state of his eyes, the man was kindly, taking the boys into his lodging house each night after they had done their jobs.  
  
The boys were actually newsies, and their days were spent peddling the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst and other giants of the newspaper world. 

Poor orphans and runaways, the newsies were a family of its own, caring for each other in times of need. 

Itey was one of these newsies. He rose early in the morning, ready for a breakfast of stale coffee and flaky bread; charity from nuns. Then with his friends and pals, bought and sold the newspapers written while they slept.

He sold alone the majority of the time, with the exception of when Jack, the leader assigned a new boy to him to teach.

Jack was a cowboy, born and bred with the ways of the west. He even looked the part, with his cowboy hat and vest, his runaway hair always ruffling in the wind, even when there was none. His eyes were just as unruly, catching many a glance from girls of many statuses.

Then there was Raven, the only girl who was dubbed a second-in-command on a one day judging period. Her long auburn hair was waved, making her look as wildly spirited as she truly was, thought her midnight black eyes did nothing to warn strangers of her nature.

Itey looked around; taking in the merrily lit trees that brightened the windows of richer families. Though Lower Manhattan was thought to be an area of lower status living, fortunes and life was easy going.

Brooklyn however, had Conlon as a leader.

Spot Conlon was the toughest, most arrogant ladies man, ever to roam the streets of New York. At least, that is what everybody thought.   
  
He had icy blue eyes that stared, a tinge of green etched around the black pupil whilst soft silver snow fell, just like that of a snow globe. Silky blonde hair reached slightly past his earlobe, and at every step he took, his hair would brush against his face, and a small wisp fall in front of his eyes.

Girls went crazy for him, but his temper was uncontrollable by most. Only one girl was known to have reign over his moods, which, like a ticking clock, waited for just the right moment to set off.

Miracle was her name, Jack's sister. She was two years younger than Spot, but the only way to tame her own fiery soul was to allow her free stay with him.   
  
Long hair fell just past her shoulders, the background of original brown color barely visible against the red highlights. Her eyes had a dark brown color, and in happiness and grief turned a brilliant emerald green.

The wind howled, tossing the edges of Itey's coat into all directions.

Sudden clouds flew across the sky, sending shadows dancing along walls and streets.

Itey looked around, every person he passed seeming to stare straight into his heart. He took off; fear overwhelming every nerve in his body as his worn down shoes thudded on the stone pavement.   
  
He turned, racing around a corner, when suddenly, he found himself sprawled on the cold ground.

Itey shook his head and laughed. Under his feet was a paper bag, large and bulky with thick fabric spilling out of the gapping opening.

Sitting up slowly, he reached over and pulled the bag upright and peered into it. His face lit up, wonder and amazement flooding his mind.

Inside the bag, thicker than blankets most newsies had even _dreamed_ of, were quilts of every design and color imaginable. It was evident that a woman had put all her time, and effort into these. For a child maybe, or a grandchild, they were sufficient even for sleeping on the streets.

Itey jumped to his feet, looking around happily. He did a short jig, before strutting happily down the pavement.

His speed and confidence was consistent until a split second when he faltered, an image splaying across his eyes.  
  
Two children grasped the hands of a pale and stick-like figure and they lay there, huddled on the ground in the cold. The magic spell Christmas had spread across the world seemed to have no effect on the group, and they shivered silently, whimpering in their sleep.

Itey shook, turning away from the family with as much courage as he could muster up. He regained his stride, not so much feeling the confidence he showed.

It was not long until the darkness gave way to the brightly-lit Lodging House, where laughter burst through every window and door, and newsies munched merrily on Kloppman's homemade goodies.

Itey slipped silently through the crowd, his mouth in a loose frown.

"What's wrong kiddo?" That was Raven, her voice laughing and sympathetic all at once.  
  
"I saw a family on the way here – and," he broke off, waiting for her regular interruption.   
  
"And what?" 

He smiled softly, correct. "And they were freezing."

Raven patted his back solemnly; "It's part of life Ites. We're lucky enough to have jobs, and we didn't even have to go to an interview. So what's in the bag?"  
  
Itey paused, slipping her a peek.  
  
Raven's dark eyes opened wide. "That's why yer so glum?" When he nodded, she continued her active state of mind taking over. "Now I understand. Look Ites, they're freezin', and we got all this." She waved around her. "But whatcha gonna do? Go back and give it to them?"  
  
Itey froze. It might just work. They needed the blankets much more than anything he needed. "Yea." He whispered.

Raven took a step back, tottering on her heels. "Huh?"  
  
"I'm gonna go back, gonna give them the blankets."  
  
Raven sighed, smacking her hand against her lips. "Me and my big mouth."

Itey smiled softly. "Yup. You and yer big mouth are going to make some poor family have a nice Christmas."  
  
Raven grabbed her hair and rolled it up, shoving it messily underneath a cap on her head. "If it was my idea, I'm comin."

Together, they avoided the partying group of newsboys. As their footsteps padded softly down the stone street, Itey tried to recall the location of the family.

The passed smoke billowing factories, the muffled scream of machinery slipping under cracks in the walls and under the closed doors.  
  
Shouts of drunken men spilled from a beaten up tavern as two fighting men were tossed out into the moonlit street.

When the family's shivering form came into view, Itey faltered, stumbling slightly over his feet. However, Raven's arm shot out, gasping his hand comfortingly and he regained his confidence.  
  
She released him and he walked slowly forward, leaving her standing in a thin ray of moonlight that made its way through the tall buildings of Manhattan.   
  
The tallest of the family had wavy red hair and piercing green eyes than took in all around her. She wore tattered clothes, practically see through in some parts.  
  
Itey swallowed the nervousness that flooded his throat. "Uh . . . Miss?" he whispered, afraid to startle her.  
  
She wasn't startled, however her children were. They both had her hair, but their eyes were a deep brown, darkened by their shadowy domain. They had fragile faces, but angelic grins as they cowered behind the thin figure of their mother.

"Who are you." The lady gasped, her voice thick with hatred, but fear seeped through.

"My name is Itey, Miss. I brought something for you." He held out the bag.  
  
She peered at him, staring him up and down in doubt. "My name is Patricia."

He smiled. "It is nice to meet you Patricia." He stepped toward them, taking slow, yet steady steps.  
  
Placing the bag on the cold ground before them, he took a small step back and waited silently. "Please look."

Patricia took a step forward, grabbing the bag and stepping back, pulling the sides open.

The children crowded forward, peering inside happily.  
  
Together, the trio looked up, wonder etched in their eyes and faces. "How you do this?" Patricia asked, tears quivering in the corners of her eyes.

Itey smiled, walking forward to give her a hug. "I found them. I was once like you, on the street, and a person gave me shelter."

She hugged him back. "We thanks you much."

Itey smiled, his teeth showing in a way quite unnatural for him. "It was nothing."  
  
One of the children took a step forward and carefully wrapped her hands around his leg in an affectionate hug. After smiling up at him shyly, she took a step back and curtsied wobbly.

Patricia smiled. "We wish for you to join us tonight."

Itey shook his head sadly. "I can't Miss. I have family to celebrate with. However, I will come visit you."  
  
Patricia paused, slowly reaching into the bag. She extracted a blanket, different in design from the others, and handed it to him.  
  
As the silky fabric touched his hand, Itey's brow furrowed and he stared at her in wonder.  
  
"A token of our appreciation," Patricia whispered, "For our guardian angel."  
  
Itey smiled softly and stared into her eyes. "I am not your guardian angel, but I am, your friend." He stepped forward, holding out his hand to shake her own.  
  
As her cool hand connected with his, Itey smiled. Spot had always said Irish women had the strongest grips.

Their grasps loosened and each pulled away, Itey backing slowly away and tipping his hat as he turned and walked toward Raven's still form.  
  
"They're so cute." She whispered.

Itey nodded slowly, watching as she turned to walk with him, and they retraced their path.  
  
They passed the tavern, where only a few men still lounging around inside. The factory's chugging of machinery had stopped, setting an eerie silence on the area surrounding it.  
  
As the lodging house came into view, Raven began to walk faster, Itey's pace matching her own.

The festivities had long since ended. Spot and his Brooklyn newsies would have gone home, drunk most likely. Jack would have herded the younger boys into bed, and the oldest would sit and talk, waiting in the dark and telling stories of times long gone.

They pushed the door open, slowly putting one foot, then another, into the wooden building. Tiptoeing up the stairs, Itey hoped desperately that Kloppman wouldn't find out they just got in; Curfew was 10:00 sharp.

"G'night Raven." Itey whispered as the stairs branched off into the girls' wing.  
  
She nodded, tipping her cap in silence. He watched slowly as she turned and slipped through the door of the girls bunkroom.

Turning, Itey slipped into his own room, the rows of bunks against the yellow tinted walls. He drifted past them all to the bunk nearest the window.  
  
He crawled into the top, sliding the covers up, the quilt forgotten on the mattress beside him.  
  
Minutes passed, Itey staring blankly at the roof while the boy beneath him shivered.

Crawling down slowly, he unfolded the quilt and let it settle on the boy's thin form. Itey smiled and crawled back into bed, drifting lazily off into a dream filled sleep.  
  
In the air outside his window, a chime-like voice rang through the streets, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

The End


	2. In a New York Minute

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'In an New York Minute' by the Eagles or the newsies.

Summary: Present day fic. Based on the song In a New York Minute by the Eagles. This story is deticated to all people who felt the impact of 9/11. Especially those of you who lost loved ones or friends in the tragedy.

Rating: PG

A/N: I did not like writing this but I got a plot devil. (that's what I call and evil plot) They never go away until I write and publish them. This is the only story I will EVER, write were a newsie actually dies.

****

In a New York Minute

__

Harry got up,  
Dressed all in black,   
Went down to the station,   
And he never came back,  
They found his clothing,  
Scattered somewhere down the track,  
And he won't be down on Wall Street,  
in the morning.

Raven and Miracle embraced each other as they watched the World Trade Center collapse before them.

The TV screen illuminated their terrified faces.

Miracle turned her head of long dark brown hair and turned to face the girl beside her with her haunting brown eyes.

"Isn't that where Jack and Spot worked."

Raven nodded slowly with her eerily black eyes. "Racetrack and Jake too. And Blink."

As Raven shook with fear, Miracle said, "But don't worry. They'll get out all right. The announcer said that more than half of the occupants were being evacuated."

  
_He had a home,   
The love of a girl,  
But men get lost sometimes,  
As years unfold,  
One day he crossed some line,  
And he was too much in this world,  
But I guess it doesn't matter anymore._

"They said that everybody on the floor _under_ the plane were being evacuated."

Miracle turned to Raven, confusion showing on her face. "So? They worked on floor 15."

"They . . . were moved today. To the same floor that was directly below the plane."

  
_In a New York Minute,   
Everything can change,   
In a New York Minute,  
Things can get pretty strange,   
In a New York Minute,   
Everything can change,   
In a New York Minute.   
_

"They'll be fine though. They were evacuated immediately right?"

"There were . . . but they had so many floor beneath them and the 57th floor didn't completely make it out."

Shivering, the two stared stricken at the TV.

  
_Lying here in the darkness,  
I hear the sirens wail,_

Somebody going to emergency,  
Somebody's going to jail,  
If you find somebody to love in this world,  
You better hand on tooth and nail,  
The wolf is always at the door.  


With a bang, the door of the apartment slammed open.

A figure covered in dust and soot fell onto the front entrance mat.

"Jack! Oh my god! Jack are you alright?" Miracle bolted to her brother and pulled him softly into her arms.

"I was getting coffee." He whispered out hoarsely. "Race was behind me. And then the something fell on us."

Jack looked around as Raven was awakened from her stupor and wrapped him in a hug.

"Where's Race?" His voice shocked Raven and she straightened.

"Pardon?"

"Race. Where is he? He was right behind me."

  
_In a New York Minute,  
Everything can change,  
In a New York Minute,  
Things can get a little strange,  
In a New York Minute,  
Everything can change,  
In a New York Minute.  
_

"He's not here Jack."

"He has to be!" Jack strained to look around and collapsed in Raven's arms.

Miracle turned to Raven. "Put him in our room. I'll go look for Race."

She walked out into the early morning light.

  
_And in these days,  
When darkness falls early,  
And people rush home,  
To the ones they love,  
You better take a fool's advice,  
And take care of your own,  
One day they're here;  
Next day they're gone._  


Her long brown hair streamed behind her as she ran down the stairs and into the street.

"Race! Racetrack!" She pulled her sweater tighter on her shoulders as the wind blew the leaves around her. A groan came from an alley near her and she bolted.

"Race! Is that you? Please Race!" She pulled the blanket off the still figure and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Miracle pulled him to his feet and backed slowly up the stairs of the apartment building.

"Get him in!" Raven croaked as she opened the door. The pair pulled the two into the shadowed room. And lay him on a empty bed.

"Now we wait."

"For Blink, and Jake and –--"Miracle's voice cracked as tears slid silently down her face. "And Spot."

  
_I pulled my coat around my shoulders,  
And took a walk down through the park,  
The leaves were falling around me,  
The groaning city in the gathering dark,  
On some solitary rock,  
A desperate lover left his mark,  
"Baby, I've changed. Please come back."  
_

Two sets of dark eyes watched sullenly as the smoke drifted over the sky of New York, casting the fateful day into shadows.

The phone rang and the two of them bolted out of the land of daydreamers.

Dried tears cracked as they raced for the phone and both said into the speaker, "Hello?"

"Hello. I have two men in stable condition from the terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center. Jake Johnston and Brandon Kidners. We have been told to inform you that they are okay although you are not allowed to see them currently."

"Oh. Thanks." Raven's voice spoke solo as Miracle sat slowly down by the window.

There was a click as Raven hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around Miracle; who shook wracked with sobs.

  
_What the head makes cloudy,  
The heart makes very clear,  
The days were so much brighter,  
In the time when she was here,  
But I know there's somebody somewhere,  
Make these dark clouds disappear,  
Until that day, I have to believe,  
I believe, I believe._  
  
'Here Lie Aidan Conlon. A wonderous friend, and husband.' The gravestone was marked with a single dot. A reminder of his nickname.

"I love you Spot."

Miracle turned and joined Jack, Racetrack, and Raven as they headed to the hospital to see Blink and Jake.

A single silver tear slid silently down her cheek as she glanced back at it for a final time, throwing the petals of his favorite flower, a crimson rose, into the air.

__

In a New York Minute,  
Everything can change,  
In a New York Minute,  
You can get out of the rain,  
In a New York Minute,  
Everything can change,  
In a New York Minute.  



	3. Found and Lost and Found Again

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. Raven owns Raven.  
  
Title: Found and Lost and Found Again  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Jack meant everything to them. Everything. And now he was well on the way of being gone. Forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Found and Lost and Found Again  
  
~*~  
  
A Million Years Gone By  
  
~*~  
  
Sixteen year old Miracle smiled at Raven as she shouted out the days headline, her auburn hair rippling silently behind her. "BEER FACTORY GOES UP IN FLAMES! THOUSANDS OF TAVERNS CLOSED!"  
  
They smiled at each other as five bearded men toddled up to them and handed them many more coins than needed. One hiccuped and sent the strong odor of liquor their way.  
  
Raven turned to Miracle with her dark eyes glittering. "Come on Miracle. Let's head back to da lodgin' house befoah Spottykins stahts ta worry bout us."  
  
Laughing, Miracle followed the nineteen year old back through the streets of New York. She poked her head into a shop and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Crap!" Miracle wasn't one for swearing so she quickly got Raven's attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's half past six! Spot's gonna be shitting his pants!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Ya t'is. We can jist cut across Harlem."  
  
"No way! Raven you know how bad the territorial issues with Brooklyn and Harlem are!"  
  
"So? Plus dat's where me brudda is but if we hoiry, we won't get caught."  
  
"I dunno . . . ."  
  
"Come on you wussy."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Raven pulled her cap over her hair before rushing into an alley.  
  
Miracle bit her lip and after taking a furtive glance inside, followed Raven. They dashed through empty streets and condemned buildings.  
  
Suddenly, Raven stopped moving and Miracle crashed into her from behind.  
  
Rubbing her butt, Miracle climbed to her feet and whispered, "What was that for?"  
  
Raven pointed in front of them. A single sign told them of their unlucky whereabouts.  
  
'Harlem Newsboys Lodging House.'  
  
Stifling a gasp, Miracle edged out of the alley and down the street, toward a pair of saddled horses.  
  
'BANG!'  
  
The door to the lodging house banged open, easily showing Raven and Miracle in contrast to the white snow behind the both of them.  
  
"GO!" Raven screamed and darted forward, pushing Miracle closer to the horses.  
  
Taking running jumps, the two girls launched them selves upwards and clattered away. As they reached the corner of the street, they looked back to find that the Harlem newsies that they had run from were really nuns being shoved out of the lodging house.  
  
They laughed and as they finally reached Brooklyn, they remembered how mad Spot would be.  
  
Miracle silently opened the door and slipped in. Raven climbed in through a back window.  
  
Together, they made their way toward the bunkroom where silence ensued.  
  
Raven and Miracle looked around where the usual poker rounds and drinking was going on. Spot looked up and shouted, "Hya goils! I's about time youse got back!"  
  
Looking at each other, they shrugged and backed out of the room. Heading up the stairs to their own private room, they were silent.  
  
As soon as the door was closed though, they erupted into many questions, none with answers.  
  
"What is up with Spot? He hasn't acted like this since Racetrack almost got run over at the tracks and nobody was telling us."  
  
"Maybe somethin' happened like dat again?" Raven wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve. "Could be. I mean, none of the Manhattanites (thanks Raven46 or Cerridwen4. I can't remember who.) have been over here to see us in at least two weeks."  
  
"I tell you what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the morning, we'll go and sell our papes in Manhatten and then we will see what is going on, if anything that is."  
  
"In dis weathah?" Raven motioned toward the window where a heavy December snow was falling.  
  
"Duh! What? Are we going to wait until mid-April to find out what happened? Ya right!"  
  
"Fine. But only if you treat us to hot chocolate at Tibby's."  
  
"Deal." Miracle and Raven spit-shook.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early the next morning, the moonlight made its way through the heavy sheet of Frost on the window of the Brooklyn Lodging House. Although more than thirty citizens were inside, only two were awake.  
  
In the mirror, Miracle watched with her deep brown eyes as she pulled her long, deep brown into a single braid at the back of her neck. Behind her, Raven did the same.  
  
"Ready to go?" Miracle whispered.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Raven tip-toed down the stairs with Miracle behind her until half-way down, Miracle tripped and fell into Raven. With a loud clatter, the fell onto the floor at some one's feet.  
  
Kartman.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" He looked down at them with his kindly wrinkled old face.  
  
"We got up ta sell ouah papes before da guys."  
  
"I've never had anybody get up early on their own. Good luck to you then." Kartman turned and opened the door to the boys bunkroom.  
  
"But wait!" Miracle spoke.  
  
"Huh?" He turned around to face them.  
  
"Don't tell them k?"  
  
"Sure, sure. Whatever Miracle."  
  
Together, they slunk silently out of the lodging house and into the snow covered streets. Their shoes padded silently on the pavement as they neared the Brooklyn distribution office.  
  
"One-hundred papes please." Miracle and Raven spoke together in a quieter tone than usual.  
  
"What's up wit you goils? Losin' yoah voices? Good riddance to ya." Mr. Swake hissed, easily earning his nickname, Mr. Snake.  
  
Rolling their eyes, the girls wandered down the street.  
  
"EXTRY! EXTRY! PULITZER ARRESTS OWN SON! READ ALL ABOUT IT! Thank you sir. Thankee ma'am."  
  
Miracle looked around. She looked at the Horace Greely statue then on to the lodging house before sending a rushed glance back at the statue.  
  
In the arms of the statue lay Racetrack. Around the feet and on the bench nearby were Skittery, Blink, Mush, Snipeshooter, Rebel, and Dutchy.  
  
She called out to Raven. "Raven look." When Raven didn't answer, she shouted. "RAVEN! LOOK!" That got Raven's attention.  
  
"What are dey all doin' outside? Dey could all affoahd ta sleep in da lodgin' house a while ago."  
  
"I know! Somethin' must be wrong."  
  
The two girls advanced on the statue. "Racetrack!" Miracle gave a shout right under his ear.  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
"What are you guys doin' on the streets?"  
  
"Oh, well . . . We kinda . . ."  
  
"You kinda what? Forgot ta sell yoah papes?"  
  
"Miracle!" Raven's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Youse talkin' wit an accent!"  
  
"Yup!" She grinned.  
  
"I can't wait to tell Jack!"  
  
Racetrack's face paled.  
  
"What?" Miracle shook Race's shoulders when she received no response. "What the hell is wrong wit cho Race?"  
  
"Um . . . Miracle, we ah sleepin' on da streets cause we was payin' foah a doctah."  
  
"Why!? Who's sick?!?!"  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"Is it Specs? Itey? Rebel? Oh no . . . It can't be Rebel!"  
  
All the color drained out of Raven's face as she realized who was sick.  
  
"Miracle? It's not Rebel. I's Jack." Miracle turned to face her friend and saw the tears well up inside her eyes.  
  
"No." She turned and walked towards the Brooklyn Bridge calmly, her braid bouncing slightly on her shoulders.  
  
Raven sighed. "I better go make shoah she watches hoihself."  
  
Race nodded and she left.  
  
Raven followed Miracle down towards the bridge and watched as the girl raised herself onto the railing and sat, swinging her legs high above the river.  
  
Sitting a few feet behind her, Raven was plopped on a crate.  
  
Miracle sighed. "It can't be true. Jack ain't sick. He's got da best health of all of us. Plus Spot would 'ave told me."  
  
"Actually no." The girls jumped.  
  
"Spot." Spot placed his hand on Miracle's shoulder.  
  
Miracle avoided his gaze. His eyes pulled her in, froze her in oblivion. "Jacky-boy told me not ta tell you. But dat was befoah he dropped into da coma."  
  
"Coma?!?!"  
  
"Well . . . I'm not too shoah but dat's what it looks like."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?!?!?!"  
  
"I couldn'!"  
  
"Bitch! Asshole! You highfalutin' son of a bitch!"  
  
"Watch yoah mouth! Yoah talkin' to da King o' Brooklyn heah."  
  
"Ya! King of da Brooklyn dumpstas! Da Brooklyn scabs!"  
  
"Get a life Spotty!"  
  
"Dat does it! Yoah nevah allowed in Brookln again! Evah!"  
  
"Why would I want ta go back? Huh?!?!?"  
  
Spot huffed and turned around, stalking back to Brooklyn with his head held high, but his heart on the ground.  
  
Miracle turned back to the river. She sighed.  
  
Raven closed her eyes. Memories of Spot and Miracle together flooded her mind.  
  
Miracle laughing as Spot lost a bet and performed at Medda's in a dress and makeup. It was all gone now. She opened her eyes.  
  
Oh No.  
  
Miracle was gone.  
  
Raven jumped to her feet and ran to the ledge, peering downward, she noticed the identical bandana of Miracle's, the one her brother gave her, floating on the frozen water.  
  
"God no!"  
  
Sulkily, she headed back to the lodging house. Pushing her way through the newsies blocking the door, she entered the bunkroom silently.  
  
Sitting there with her back to Raven was Miracle. Her brother's pale hand pressed gently to her cheek.  
  
Raven watched in silence as Miracle began to sing to the pale and unmoving brunnette that was Jack.  
  
"All alone I, do not like the feeling." Tears poured down Miracle's cheeks and chin. "All alone I, sit and cry. All alone I, have to find some meaning, In the center, of the pain I feel inside."  
  
Raven entered and sat down next to the teen. She opened her mouth and sang, "All alone I, came into this world. All alone I will, someday die."  
  
She reached over and patted the girl on the back sullenly. "Solid stone is just, sand and water baby, sand and water, and a million years gone by."  
  
Miracle leaned forward and smoothed the hair on Jack's forhead. His breathing slowed. Miracle quickly covered her mouth until she was sure his lungs were filling. "We will see you, in the light of a thousand suns."  
  
Miracle's eyes closed in an effort to stop the cascading salt water rain. "We will hear you, in the sound of the waves. We will know you, when we come, as we all will come, through the doors beyond the graves."  
  
Raven pulled the long brown hair out of the braid, letting it fall down the young Sullivan's shoulders. Miracle opened her mouth and began slowly, "All alone I, heal this heart of sorrow."  
  
Raven swallowed to prevent the tears. "All alone I will, raise this child." She rubbed Miracle's back, pausing to finger Spot's spare suspenders. "Flesh and Bone, he's just bursting towards tomorrow, and his laughter, fills my world and wears your smile."  
  
Miracle smiled her brothers famous half smile. "We will see you, in the light of a thousand suns." Her voice rang out. "We will hear you, in the sound of the waves. We will know you, when we come, as we all will come, through the doors beyond the graves."  
  
Raven opened her mouth to replace Miracle's voice with her own. "All alone I, came into this world. All alone I will, someday die. Solid stone is just, sand and water baby, sand and water, and a million years gone by."  
  
Miracle swallowed then pulled a green emerald pendant off of her neck. In fact, it was the same one Spot had given her the week before when they had gotten together.  
  
Sliding it over her brothers head, she sat down and held his hand. Miracle watched slowly as Jack's rhythmic breathing began to slow.  
  
Behind her, the door opened and Spot entered. He paled at the two sobbing girls and watched as Miracle stood.  
  
She leaned over and kissed Jack on the forehead. "Goodbye Jack. I'll see you in heaven, with mother. And I'll never forget you. I love you Jack. I love you and I always will."  
  
She turned and pulled Spot, her eyes franticaly urging him to leave Raven and Jack alone.  
  
Once in the hall, she collapsed, sobbing into his arms. "I'm so sorry Spot. I wasn't thinking. My brother was dying and everybody kept it a secret. How do you think I felt."  
  
"I undastand. I came to apologize foah not tellin' you 'bout Jacky-boy."  
  
Miracle's jaw dropped and despite her present situation, began to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y-you? Apologize? Ha!" She cracked up.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Inside, Raven looked up at Jack. His breathing was halting and his lips were slowly changing color.  
  
"I love you Jack." She leaned over to kiss him.  
  
When she stood up, she screamed with her eyes wide open and screamed, "MIRACLE!! SPOT!! EVERYBODY!!"  
  
A sudden thunder of footsteps were heard and the door burst open.  
  
"What?" Miracle tried to avoid looking at her brother.  
  
Raven smiled. "I kissed 'im an'-."  
  
"What does dat have ta do wit dis?!?!?" Skittery gave a shout.  
  
"Shaddup!" Miracle smacked him from her position.  
  
"Now wheah was I? Oh yes. I kissed 'im an'- you'll never believe dis but - he kissed me back!"  
  
"He couldn't have." Miracle shouted. "Look at 'im! He's almost dead!"  
  
"No I'm not." A very weak voice silenced the two girls.  
  
"Jack?" Miracle fainted into Spot's arms.  
  
"I love ya Jack!" Raven screamed as tears of happiness flowed freely down her cheeks. "Don't ya ever do dat to me again, ya heah?!?!"  
  
"I love ya too, and ya know what Raven?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I ever do do it again, I want you ta be the foist poison ta know. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Huh?" Raven sat down. "Somebody pinch me. Tell me I'm not dreaming. Anythin'."  
  
"Yoah not dreamin'. Will. You. Marry. Me?"  
  
"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!"  
  
"I knew a simple yes wasn't good enough foah you."  
  
"Jack Kelly. As my first act as yoah wife, I will see to it dat you get dis accent straight into yoah head. Poimanently so you won't be switchin' it on an' off any moah."  
  
Racetrack smirked and said, "Yoah stuck now Jack." Which resulted in rounds of laughter from all the spectators.  
  
"I like dat idea." More laughter.  
  
"And secondly, no moah smart remahks ta me. Unless I'm askin' foah it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What did I miss?" Miracle sat up.  
  
Spot leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Your brudda's getting' married."  
  
"Without consulting me? Are you crazy Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Now, with no foitha adeu, I have a announcement to make." Spot had risen to his feet and pulled Miracle up alongside him.  
  
"What announcement Spot?" Miracle shook her wavy hair out over her shoulders.  
  
"I want you ta marry me when ya toin 18. Will ya?"  
  
"Dat's in two yeahs Spot! You'd really wait dat long foah me?"  
  
"O' coise. Unless you want ta get married taday."  
  
"No way Spot Conlon." Jack sat upright in his bed. "Two years oah nevah."  
  
"Two yeahs."  
  
"Now foah da big finale." Miracle and Raven smiled and winked at each other. Unanimously, they both kissed their guys.  
  
~*~A/N~*~ I hope you liked it. Just a sad story based on my cousin's best friends and their boyfriends which went through the same dilemma in Toronto, though on a different bridge. 


	4. Teardrops Will Kiss the Morning Dew

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. Raven owns Raven. Thanks for listening . . . or reading in your case.

Summary: Life is confusing for us all, but some in particular. We loose friends, and family, and people who mean more to us than the both of those put together. But we can't spend our whole lives grieving, because miracles do happen.

Rating: G

A/N~ Deticated to Raven.

**__**

Teardrops Will Kiss the Morning Dew

__

When time was young we walked roads together.

When love was sweet I meant the world to you.

Now comes the sun, we'll say goodbye forever.

And teardrops will kiss the morning dew.

Shadows darted through the leaves of the trees as strong gusts of wind tossed brown and orange shapes along the rain streaked pavement.

White moonlight shone through a gap in two trees in the middle of Central Park, casting an eerie glow of two figures seated slightly out of the beam.

As a single voice weaved its way through the trees from a nearby building, throwing its sound to the wind, "Look at the sky baby, what do you see? Looks like the tears that I cry, falling down on the ground, every time you say goodbye. Now it's my turn Connor. I'm not going to let you dump me. I can't stand to see you any more. It's over."

"Please Shania! Don't leave me here alone! I've got two kids to provide for!"

"I'm not leaving the kids. Just you."

A single ray of light disappeared, following the faint sound of the slamming of a window.

The lady, characterized by auburn hair and hauntingly dark eyes raised her head and pecked the young man gently on a pale cheek.

Opening his soft brown eyes, the boy looked up and reluctantly, unclasped the lady's arms and pushing himself to his feet.

"No, Raven." He whispered harshly, his voice new to the quiet of the sleeping city. "I can't see you any more."

Raven laughed, denial quickly settling in. "Good joke Jack. I nearly believed you that time."

"I – I'm not joking this time." Jack looked down at his shoes, and past them, to the gray stone pavement. He tucked his hands deeply into the pockets of his brown slacks.

"Oh god, please no." Raven shouted, and as realization smacked her in the face, her lush skin turned visibly pale, even in the dim light.

__

Take me and make me your lover one more time.

Close in your arms as before.

'Til o'er your shoulder the early morning shines.

Then I'll leave you and grieve you no more.

"Come on Raven. Please understand." Jack looked up, suddenly loosing interest in his worn cloth shoes.

"Oh sure Jack!" Raven's voice rose, heavy with anxiety. "It's all right for you to dump me, but not for me to be . . . upset? And upset doesn't even come _close_ to how I feel right now!"

"Raven, please quiet down." Jack raised his hands in a silencing motion.

An elderly couple, their hair fluffed and white approached Raven as she emitted a single shuddering breath and dropped sobbing onto the bench.

"Are you all right dear?" The lady placed her worn purse on the bench as she sat and wrapped a wrinkled arm around Raven, patting her long, wavy hair comfortingly.

"She's fine!" Jack snapped. "We're just . . . talking. Now if you wouldn't mind . . ." Jack picked up the purse, and handing it to the elderly man, nudged the couple away.

Their softly padded leather shoes, showin both wealth and wear, scratched against the stone as the couple shuffled away, periodically looking over their shoulders and muttering loudly about 'Young people these days, don't have nearly as much respect as we did when we were their age.'

Jack sighed loudly as their robed backs finally disappeared behind a curve in the twisting path.

__

When time was young, we walked roads together.

When love was sweet I meant the world to you.

Now comes the sun, we'll say goodbye forever.

And teardrops will kiss the morning dew.

"Raven, I'm sorry about being so sudden, but life's like that. I had the chance to tell you, so I did. I can't live with acting like I love you any more."

Raven looked up, her cloudy eyes sparkled with unshed tears as light hit them. "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Not long." Jack ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed.

Raven rubbed her hands silently. "But we can still be friends right?"

"Yea."

"Liar." Raven jumped to her feet a shouted, tears finally falling to the frozen ground amid the flowers. "I know that after this, we'll never see each other again. You high falutin' son of a bitch. You broke my heart."

"I'm sorry Raven! You know I am!"

"You're not sorry! You've been seeing that cheeky blonde for two months already! I watched every single date until it became so revolting I puked."

"And what do you want me to do about it? Huh? You seem to know all the answers."

"I want you to listen. When I first saw you, the smile on your face let me know that you needed me. There was a truth in your eyes saying you'd never leave me. But it was all an act. And damn me for picking the worst fucking son of a bitch in the whole god damn world!"

"Now hold on a minute."

"No I won't hold on a minute! I've held on to you for as long as I could, but it was all for nothing."

__

Daisies need sunshine, and roses need rain.

So it was all meant to be.

A wild bird needs wings, free to take to the wind.

And so it was meant for you and me.

"I'm leaving." Raven turned, letting a sudden gust of wind toss up the tresses of her hair into his face.

"The wind always backs the Raven." Jack sighed.

"You should know it Jack." Raven's voice trailed behind her as she navigated her way through the leaf-strewn ground. "You used to be my wind."

"I'm sorry Raven."

"It's too late Jack. You had your chance, and now it's gone. Goodbye."

"WAIT RAVEN!"

Raven paused mid-step. "Why should I Jack?"

Jack wracked his mind mentally searching for the reason of his sudden outburst. "Because, because I –" Jack broke off sharply, realization striking him. "I – I love you Raven."

__

When time was young, we walked the roads together.

When love was sweet, I meant the world to you.

Now comes the sun, we'll say goodbye not ever.

And teardrops will kiss the morning dew.

"Oh Jack. I love you too."

"Then – Then will you marry me Raven?"

"Yes." Raven turned and rushed sobbing into his arms.

"Come on," he sighed. "I have to explain this all to the guys."

Raven chuckled, and buried her face deeper into Jack's chest as he swung her around and walked off.

Their tall shadows slunk behind them as they slipped through the undergrowth, fading away just as the morning sun rose over the edge of the city.

"All right people." A man in a stiff pair of jean overalls with violently green hair stepped out from behind a large oak tree, a large camera resting on his shoulder.

"That's a wrap. Pack it all up."


End file.
